Little Angel
by Valemela
Summary: It's been four years until Jace last saw Clary. But one day suddenly a little girl appears from nowhere whit golden curls and green eyes. There is a big mystery and at first Jace dosen't want to do anything with it. Until finnaly everything makes sence when the girl draws a women whith red hair and green eyes saying...Outch! Bad at summaries. Please say if I should continue?
1. Chapter 1

"At the New York in a middle of a night was raining. At the institute everything was quiet until a little girl appeared at the front gate. She had gold blond hair which took just a five moments to be soaked by the rain. The girl was scared and exhausted but somehow she managed to open the gate and walk to the heavy door. She touched the door whit her little hand not managing to remember the words. Even if she did, she had no pawer to say them. By the way, she was too small for that. She was surprised when the door opened itself. Later, the girl couldn't remember how she managed to walk into the hallway. But she knew that somehow she made it. Not managing to stay on her feet anymore, she fall down on the ground and sat there looking how some cat walked away from her in hurry. She wanted to cry , and ask for her mommy but deep inside she knew that there will be no use. So, she just stared in horror how the carpet below her changed its colour to red. Now, all the girl wanted, was to scream, but no voice came from her throat. Just then she heard the voice "Church, what... Oh my god! Jace, Alec come here quick! OH GOD, oh god..." The girl wanted to say for the girl who screamed, how mummy sometimes said to her 'Shhhhh...'. The girl lied down on the ground wishing for those little angels to come and take her, how in mummy's stories and paintings that she loved. Her eyes closed slowly and she couldn't hear the screams anymore. The last thing she felt was someone's hands picking her up like soft pillows. 'Maybe it's mummy' She thought and she smiled from joy wanting to hug her mummy and never let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here you go, another caphter. Tell me what do you think. Bad, good, continue? Enjoy! **  
>Isabelle was sitting by the girl's bed she looked so peaceful that just watching the girl sleep made her hart ace. Many years Isabelle wasn't that worried and scared like from an image that she saw in the hallway. The girl all wet in a white simple dress lying in the hallway with blood running from her leg, arm and forehead. She was terrified, well she saw blood every day. Hurt shadowhunters, worse than this, but she never saw a girl like that. A little girl that could be no more than five, pale, lost, cold, sad, wet and hurt. The image reminded her of Max. She couldn't move then, just scream for Alec and Jace. And repeat all over and over again that if the girl dies it will be her fault. Her fault, like for Max. Than finally Jace and Alec came running "Izzy are you nuts!? It's..." Alec didn't finish the sentence when he saw the girl. He took a step back "Izzy what..." Isabelle didn't let him finish. "I don't know, Church found her and came to me. And, I...I... just found.. like this...I don't..." She was shivering. Then finally Jace walked to the girl and kneeled down to check the pulse, what Izzy couldn't force herself to do, all this time. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid' She thought. She was holding her breath until finally Jace said "She's alive." Izzy realised her breath relieved. Jace picked the girl up and said calmly "Alec, call Magnus" Isabelle wanted to scream at him. How could he be so calm?! There is a girl dyeing in his arm. But she knew that it wasn't his fault. When Clary disappeared, he was never the same. So she just shouted at Alec, who still couldn't move. "Move Alec, Now!" And there she is now. Magnus heeled the girl and now she was waiting for her to wake up. What no one from the guys wanted to do, because, well they were guys, so they just left Izzy to deal with it. Izzy sighed, what should she say to the girl when she wakes up. What... Izzy couldn't finish her thoughts, because the girl slowly opened her eyes. The girl sat down carefully looking around the room. Sadly she fixed her gaze on Izzy and they both stared at each other curiously. The girl had curly blond hair and eyes that Isabelle couldn't stop looking at, it was green whit long eyelashes, she was gorgeous. The girl looked around again and Isabelle knew that she was about to cry "What's wrong?" Asked Izzy not dropping the thought that the girl looked familiar. The girl focused her gaze on Isabelle and in a smile voice said "Where's mummy?" Isabelle could see that the girl was trying really hard not to cry. Isabelle didn't know what to say. Her heart aced again seeing how sad and lost the girl looked. "I don't know, but we will find her, I promise" Isabelle didn't know if it was the right thing to say, but the girl forced a little smile and nodded. "What's your name?" Isabelle asked and it was a mistake, because the girl looked around scared and shook her head. "What's wrong?" Isabelle asked again. The girl just shrugged and said "I don't know u" Isabelle signed 'Grate' but she wasn't giving up. "Well, then what should I call you? Do you have a nickname or something?" The girl thought for a moment and then said "Well, sometimes mummy likes to call me little Angel" Isabelle laughed "Why is that?" The girl shook her head again. Isabelle was frustrated. How was she supposed to know who the girl is, sorry- Angel and who her parents are. "Can you at last say your mummy's name?" The girl thought for a moment than shook her head again. "Why not? I won't hurt you" The girl shook her head desperately looking around again, searching for someone. Then whispered "Maybe u won't but he will" Isabelle looked at Angel, she was crying "Who is, 'he'?" Isabelle was expecting another head shake but Angel just looked at her little palms and whispered to herself "He took my mummy"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Okey, sorry for making you wate, but I was busy whit school. So tell me what do you thik and should I continue. What would you like me to add to this story? Please tell my you'r opinion! And REALLY SHOULD I CONTINUE? Enjoy!**  
>"Isabelle was at the kitchen searching for something, Angel to eat, When Alec came in "What are you searching for?" She looked at Alec whit a look 'Are you kidding me?' "The girl is hungry. She doesn't eat from fresh ear, you know" Alec rolled his eyes "touché" Then Jace walked in. 'Grate' thought Isabelle. "I hope you are not making anything from yours, because then I am sure she will be happy having just fresh ear." Said Jace opening the fridge. Alec smirked. "Fine, then I will make her carrel" said Isabelle looking angrily at Jace. He just shrugged. Isabelle was about to walk out whit a bowl in her hands, when Jace asked "What did you find out?" Isabelle shook her head. What is he expecting? the girl is scared to death. "Not much, she doesn't want to tell me her name. Even her mum's. All she said was, that her mum sometimes call her Angel and that her mummy was taken by 'him'" There was quiet for a moment than Jace looked at her whit a desperate look and Alec said "Then how the hell we are supposed to find her parents? Ask every mundane parent if they call their daughter 'angel'" Isabelle wanted to hit Alec for his stupidness. What is wrong whit him lately?. "Alec, No mundane little girl can walk just by herself in the institute."Alec shrugged and Isabelle was about to hit him when Jace spoke up seeing her hard expression. " Isabelle is right. It's clear that the girl knew where to go and what to do. By the way, her injures was definitely made by demons." He was looking at neither of them, Alec nodded his head. "That's what Magnus said" Isabelle rolled her eyes at him. Why is he ignoring her? "You mean your boyfriend. Sure, listen to him, but not your sister." Alec blushed "Oh, come on, Alec! It's been four years already and if Clary..." Jace flinched and Isabelle felt sorry for saying her name. Sure, it was for Alec, but never, NEVER say her name hearing Jace. Isabelle saw pain in his eyes but fast enough he turned on his mask and burst out from the kitchen. "Now look what you have done" Said Alec, and then everything Isabelle was feeling past these couple of days burst out of her. "What I done!?Are you nuts?! It's not MY fault that Clary disappeared after they had a fight. It's not my fault that after that Jace was never the same! It's not my fault that he became careless! It's you who force him to date other girls! Even if we all hate them!" Alec got paler at this. But what could she do do? That's the truth. Alec opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came from it. "What? What were you going to say? Who gave that advice for him to 'move on' Now he changes girls every month! It's you who began this! We are never getting our real brother back and you know it! SO STOP THIS HATERID ON ME!" She screamed. Tears were trying to reach her and she was shivering. she was lying, it was her fault too and she knew that. Isabelle was about to run to her room and lock in, how always. But then someone squealed. It was quiet and squeaky. It was little girl's voice. Isabelle looked at the doorway behind Alec who looked hurt, sad and still unable to speak. In the darkness was standing a girl, her eyes were wet and she was scared. "Angel, what are doing here?" Asked Isabelle wondering how long could she have been standing there. Angel came out from the darkness into the kitchen and then Alec couldn't help but laugh. Angel was wearing a black T-shirt whit 'If you are a demon I am going to kick your ass' written on it, which was really too big for her. She was bare foot who made her look cute whit the T-shirt who was supposed to scare you. "What are you wearing kid?"Asked Alec still laughing and Isabelle couldn't help but giggle. But for Angel it wasn't funny at all. She clenched her little hands in a small fists. And at first Isabelle thought it looked cute. Until she saw Angel's look who threw shivers down her spine. Isabelle had to admit that this cute little girl knows how to throw a scary look. "Okay, where did you get that T-shit, anyway?" Asked Alec and from his look Isabelle could say that the girl's look affected him too. Well that's interesting, she could see that from the girl could grow up not a bad shadowhunter. Not answering the question Angel just pointed at Isabelle. Alec looked at her amused "What? I don't have kid's clothes just lying there in my closet. So, I asked Lexis for some shirt and she tossed me this one. I had no idea that Angel would go somewhere whit it" Lexis was another shadowhunter who lived whit them but she was only fourteen. Alec grinned "You actually asked her for clothes for a... " Suddenly Alec turned to Angel "How many years you are?" Isabelle really thought that the girl will just shook her head at him, but for her disappointment she answered "I'm four" Alec raised his eyebrow at Isabelle "four year old..." but he was cut off by Angel "Could you talk later? I am Starving down here!" Isabelle looked down at the girl still holding the bowl. How could she forget? "Oh yeah, sorry Angel. Let's just go to your room." But Angel just stood there not moving. Then she held her arms up to the bowl of carrel. Isabelle gave it to her confused and watched how Angel took it and sat down by the table in the kitchen. "Ummm... Don't you want to eat in your room?" Angel already began to eat and answered whit a full mouth "No" Isabelle shook her head. What kind of kid doesn't like eating in his room? "Why not?" Alec broke in. And Angel slowly chewing the food answered "'Couse, I don't like to make a mess..." Isabelle and Alec exchanged a look laughing "But you already are..." Said Isabelle slowly and then remembered something "Oh god, Alec please tell me that we are not having another neat freak."<br>**I would like to know your opinion on which name should I choose for 'Angel'. Review, favorit and THANK YOU! Just let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is another chapter. I can update sooner whit 1000 words, but if you want I can make it longer. Just it will take much, much longer time. So how do you want? Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE ONLY YOUR REVIEWS MAKES ME KEEP GOING!**

When Alec left Angel finished her meal and looked expectedly at Isabelle "What's wrong?" Angel signed jumping from her seat and taking the bowl. She went to the sink holding the bowl up, but she was too short. Isabelle laughed walking to her and taking the bowl from her little hands. Angel watched how Isabelle washed the bowl. She wanted to cry. When Isabelle finally finished she saw Angel's eyes full of tears. "What's wrong Angel?" Isabelle hesitated for a moment then picked the girl up. In her arms Angel started to sob. "Mummy always lets me to wash dishes holding me up by the sink" But that wasn't the only cause. Angel just missed her mummy and was scared that she could never come back. Even if she promised. Isabelle stroke Angel's back gently. "I will let you to do it next time, okay?" Angel nodded, still crying. "Is there anything you want?" Angel thought for a moment then said "Apple, would be good" Isabelle took a second to understand what the girl wanted "Oh, okay" She found a red apple, still holding Angel in her hands and gave it to her. Angel took it and for a moment stared at it. Mummy likes apples, mostly the red ones. She looked at Isabelle and smiled. "Thank u" Isabelle put her down and took her hand. "Come on, let's go back to your new room. It's getting late" Angel didn't thought it was her room, but kept silence. She has been here no more than a day and Isabelle made it sound like it was her home "My mummy will come back for me, u know." She finally said when they walked into the room. It wasn't weary big room, just whit one closet, bed and night table. Angel let go of Isabelle's hand, not waiting for her to reply and sat down on the bed still holding the apple. Isabelle sat beside her not knowing what to say. What should she said to a four year old kid? Isabelle found it hard to believe that Angel's mother is even still alive. But she leaned down and kissed the girl's forehead saying "Of course she will, now go to sleep. Tomorrow we will get you new clothes" Angel smiled at her, then remembered what she wanted to ask. "Izzy, that Jace, he is your brother, right?" Angel tried to keep her voice steady. While Isabelle felt uncomfortable 'How much did the girl hear?' "Well yes, he is my brother. Did you saw him?" Angel shook her head. If Isabelle just knew... "No, but when I came I heard how u said that it wasn't your fault and... I was wondering who was that girl named...Clary" Angel tried to say the name as calm as it's possible. But her eyes became wet anyway. "I don't know if you are big enough to understand" Said Isabelle carefully. Why the girl even care? "Please, Izzy" Angel looked at Isabelle whit puppy's eyes. Her mummy could never resist to those. So, did and Isabelle. "Fine, Clary was Jace's ... girlfriend..." Did Angel knew what it meant? Isabelle had no idea, but kept going "They loved each other weary much, but one day she disappeared and Jace was very hurt, I mean still is." Isabelle stopped for a moment looking at Angel. She looked sad, but not surprised. For a moment Isabelle saw something in Angel, that reminded her of Jace. She shook her head 'that's stupid'. "Anyway, it's better for you not to say her name hearing Jace. He becomes weary grumpy then. "I won't, I promise" Promised Angel. If only her mummy knew... Angel lied down into the bed, still holding the red apple in her hand. She felt safer that way like her mummy was there, watching her. Isabelle stood up walking toward the door, but stopped "You know, her room is right next yours. I mean, Clary's" Isabelle didn't know why she said that, but she felt like it was important somehow. And whit in seconds Angel's face lightened up. "Really?" Isabelle was surprised by the girl's happiness. "Well yeah, why are you asking?" Angel looked away. "Just curious. Goodnight" In other circumstances Angel would be scared to sleep alone, but this time she had other plans. Angel closed her eyes pretending to go to sleep. And Isabelle watching the girl curiously, opened the door to leave. "Goodnight little angel" she whispered and closed the door. Angel waited another couple of minutes, to be sure. Then, jumped out of the bed and making no sound walked to the door. She remembered how mummy always told her, that she walks like a ghost. She opened the door quietly and looked out in to the hallway. There was nobody there, just darkness. Angel wished she had her witchlight stone, the one her mummy gave her as a birthday present. She walked soundlessly into the hallway. And opened the first door to her right. It was similar to her room, but there was some stuff that made Angel smile. There was some drawings on the walls. The beautiful ones like her mummy did. Angel closed the door happily and jumped on the bed. On the night table she placed her apple and then noticed the picture. In the picture was a black dressed man whit a red haired women. That was all she could see through the darkness. But she still recognised the women. She jumped under the blanked and lied down. She smiled to the picture and imagined that the women smiled back. "I miss you" She whispered in to the darkness. A little tear ran down her cheek. She was alone, now. There is no one to sing for her, say that everything is going to be all right and... "But I am not alone, my family is whit me, they are here, they will keep me safe." She said to herself and that was truth they was here, with her, even if they didn't know who she is. She closed her eyes remembering what her mummy said 'Daddy will keep you safe. I love you!' And then she fell in to a nice dream who soon changed into a scary nightmare.  
><strong>So,<strong> **what do you think? Was it bad?**

**I got some name ideas whit meanings, for the girl and I want to ask for your apinion. **

Jacey , Jayce, Jesse- similar to Jace  
>Anwen-fair and beautiful<br>Laina-fair one  
>Lanice-fair, good looking<br>Carissa-beloved  
>Clarity-clear, bright, famous<br>Lucinda-beautiful light  
>Angelette-little angel<br>Angelica-angelic  
><strong>Or you can add your own. Just comment and tell me which one do you like. <strong>


End file.
